


The Sun and The Moon

by Theoriginaltribrid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Curses, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoriginaltribrid/pseuds/Theoriginaltribrid
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are cursed lovers wherein one turns into a lion by day and the other turns into a wolf at night, but they can not be human at the same time.Alex upholds the responsibility to bring her sister back. Recruiting Sam for a dangerous quest, will she be successful?Or the cursed lovers au.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Warrior and the Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843712) by [Angel23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23). 



> This work has been inspired by a clarktavia fanfic. Do give it a read.
> 
> Each chapter will feature a quote I wrote myself.
> 
> I hope you like it.

 

 

 

 

> **Although we were clothed**
> 
> **Our souls lay bare**
> 
> **Resting against each other**
> 
> **Clinging to the other as if it were a lifeline**
> 
> **Completely mingled**
> 
> **Now I understand what they meant when they said**
> 
> **One soul in two flesh**
> 
>  

"Mom, could you tell the story again?", a young Alexandra's voice echoed in the atmosphere.

The Danvers family sat round a fire like they always did this time of the year. Accompanied by Sam and her daughter, Ruby, they roasted freshly hunted meat by the heat of a well lit fire.

Eliza, Alex's mother and the eldest in the group, looked up from the steaming flesh.

Her eyes were hazy, as if lacking many nights of sleep, and her shoulders were slumped by the weight of, honestly, everything.

She knew exactly what Alex was suggesting. It was the very topic that kept snatching the interest of the red head.

Every night, at every leisure moment she will ask Eliza to repeat it, again and again.

The guilt in Alex's eyes never ceased to amaze the blonde, for she still blamed herself for her sister's curse.

She kept beating herself over the same concept, that if she would've been the protective sister, Eliza had always educated her to be, her sister would still be here.

Sam's eyes grew wide, too, at the prospect of hearing the tale again. 

Alex and Sam met due to the courtesy of Kara, the youngest Danvers, and became fast friend (though that word always left a hint of sourness coming from either mouth).

Eliza saw as Sam comforted Alex in her fret and vice versa. Alex shared a unique bond with Ruby too.

Before Sam could utter a single word, Ruby spoke, excitement dripping from her every word.

"Please, please. It is my favourite tale. I would love to hear it once more."

Eliza smiled, a genuine smile, a smile that masked pride not sadness. She smiled at the prospect, that her daughter had become a popular story, told to children before bed.

At last, Eliza cleared her throat and started:

"Once there was a story, in a world far greater than this.

A story of a lion and a wolf."

Alex sat up. It seemed as if her ears were now raised like dogs ,who intently listened to their masters. She lent every bit of attention she had into listening this tale of woe.

"In a land far away, a land soaked in blood of centuries of wars, a land divided by two clans, there lived two people forever bonded by the deity of love."

"But to understand their love, one must submerge themselves further into history, the origin that influenced the initiation of their curse."

"Lex Luthor and Kal-el."

Lex's name was always slurred by Eliza with a revolting bitterness, Alex had noticed.

For this name was associated with a man that not only cursed her daughter, but also killed her husband.

It was the night Lex found about her sister's affair with Kara, however, cursing the lovers did not cool his anger.

Engrossed in his rage, he went to the Danver's homestead, captured Jeremiah, Alex's father, enslaved him for several cycles and delivered his severed head to their home.

Alex winced at that thought. The sight of her mother screaming, the decapitated skull lying on the floor. The sight made her stomach sick.

She felt a hand on her thigh. Sam, at it again, being there even if the red head hadn't even yet given voice to her thoughts.

She held her hand throughout the rest of the story.

"Lex and Kal were not enemies at the start. Surprisingly, they were brothers, thick as thieves, with the other through thick and thin."

"But there was a dent in their friendship, a dent placed there by Kal himself, a secret he kept from Lex."

Eliza scoffed.  _Ahh secrets,_ she thought,  _always hidden in the most unlikely places. They always had their own way of everlasting devastation._

"Kal was from a wealthy and honourable family, the House of El, but the one thing even the village was not aware of, was that they were beasts, demigod. Kryptonain was their name in the archives, a being of unlimited power.

"Lex, although too belonging to a clan of luxury and glory, was the very opposites. He was a sorcerer, the very entity that existed to rid the world from these abomination."

"Alas!" Eliza sighed, "That secret was the tectonic plate that resulted in a barbarous earthquake."

"Not only the bond between Lex and Kal was terminated, Lex called upon the village and conducted his sinister plan to annihilate the obscenity that was the House of El."

Eliza flinched as the images flashed through her mind. The blood, the dead was all that was adorning this land. Entire families were killed with heavy casualties on both sides. The sight was dreadful.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she continued the story.

"Predicting the war was not in their favour, the House of El sent their youngest daughter to the village, hoping an angel of god would protect her and waited as death knocked at their front gate."

The blonde couldn't help as her lips curved upwards.

She remembered as Kal, with the last of his strength, came knocking at her door with an innocent gem.

Her eyes, as blue as the oceans, were filled with wonder but stinging with tears and kept looking at Kal as if she knew that, this would be the last time she could take in his image.

Eliza held the little girl's hand as she saw her cousin drift into the sky.

No one knew Kara was a Kryptonian. This information was only infused in the memory of some people, which included Kal, Eliza, Jeremiah and Allura.

They knew that if this news was to spread, it will become a target on the young girl.

Kara knew this, too. Hence, she kept quiet, enclosing this fact deep in her brain. Locking it so it may never come out.

"Years after the war, now infamous by its name 'the War with the Gods', Kal's wife, Lois Lane, made an effort and rose the House of El from the ashes and swore vengence from the Luthors, who were now led by Lex, himself.

It disgusted Alex, it really did, to know someone as nefarious as Lex could exist.

It ashamed her to be human, knowing that such a title was also reserved by him.

"Wars continued and unfortunately, had now become a routine, until two people, one belonging to the Luthors and the other associated with the House of El, sought to fight and could have changed the course of history."

"The turning point, surprisingly, would not have been fueled by hatred or anger but would have been ignited by love and passion."

"Who knew such a delicate entity could be such a gift or lead to such a grisly curse."

 _Because_ ' _love_ ', Alex thought, _was_ _about_ _purity_ , _decisions_ _and_   _actions._  

Because for how long the red head had witnessed this love of theirs unravel, for the first time, she believed.

She believed in love, in hope, in.. happiness.

She believed that it was there, everything she ever wanted, in her grasp. She just had to be ready and had to be accepting to the concept.

Then she glanced at Sam, from the corner of her eyes, and suddenly, she was sure.

"Lena Luthor, the youngest daughter and heir to the throne, and Kara Danvers, a daughter of a destitute farmer, found each other in the most queer (pun intended) situation and were forever tied by endearment."

"However, as it is said, what is a really love story without obstacles to overcome. Every fairly tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend."

"In this story it was Lex."

And then came the saddest part of their story, the climax. The part with which Eliza's voice cracked as she went further. Sorrow seeping with every word.

At this point, everyone's face reflected desolation.

For this was the part that told the events of how they lost their light in the dark.

"Finding his sister drenched with her lovers stench and tangled in her arms, his anger had the best of him."

"With one swift move, not even daring to have another sight of such disgust, he planted the most heinous spell, for them to be together but never completely and exiled the lovers to the Unknown world."

Alex had always noticed the drive in Eliza's eyes. She knew the blonde wanted to find Kara even at the cost of her life.

But she couldn't.

Not when she was, now, burdened with the responsibility of raising her daughter.

Not when she found Sam, malnourished and beaten, holding her young daughter in her arms.

Not when she took them in and, now, had them in her life.

Not when she had people to look after, people she loved.

She failed Kara, she was not going to do the same thing with them.

Alex knew that and hence stayed shushed.

"The story of the cursed lovers was still told as tales through those who were there to remember but their names became lost in time."

"Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, had lived in the far lands for 7 years now, among beings and monsters unknown to everyone. Not having a way home."

"Until now.." whispered Alex.


	2. Deltora quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex embarks on a journey to bring her sister home.  
> Sam decides to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it.  
> Next chapter will feature a lot of Supercorp.  
> Stay tuned.

> **Your kiss was soft but urgent**
> 
> **Fast but gentle**
> 
> **Infused with desire yet dripping fear**
> 
> **A mixture of need and want with a thing I still cannot tell**
> 
> **But, Darling, it had you written all over it**

 

"These pests keep destroying the CURSIVE VEGETABLES." Alex groaned, striking the spade on the ground with vigour.

It was first light and the Danvers were busy with their farming occupation. They were preparing flower beds, sowing new seeds and harvesting grown crops.

Spring resembled heaven for the farmers as during this time they earned a good deal of money.

Hence, there they were, at sunrise, harvesting a field adorned with fresh wheat.

"Patience, Alex. If you are not good to the plants, they won't be good to you." Eliza replied with a soothing voice.

Alex looked at Sam from the corner of her eyes, who was smiling at the red heads stubbornness.

Sam always smiled with such Joy and honesty. Her smile never seemed.. fake.

But she had a special smile, just reserved for Alex 

And, God, was that smile magical.

A smile so radiant not even the Sun's light could weigh up with it.

A smile so beautiful that even the Moon is embarrassed of such exquisiteness.

A smile, she could've sworn, had the ability to end wars.

It made butterflies emerge in her stomach, that such artistry was reserved, just for her.

And that smile was always there, at every stolen glance, plastered on her face.

It made Alex feel...special.

"Aunt Alex, you have to sprinkle the concoction on the crops to rid these pests." Ruby smiled.

That girl's intelligence amazed Alex. She resembled Kara in many ways.

 Kara. Whenever that girl made its visit to Alex's thought, she stayed there, longer than the red head would will.

For whenever the blonde entered her thoughts, her whole body trembled. The guilt had always hurt her soul, the way pain crippled her body. In a slow and agonizing pain.

She would wish, at every shooting star, that her sister be returned to her, along with her lover.

"Hey," Sam asked in a hush voice, touching Alex's arm, "You alright?"

Electricity shot in both their bodies as their skin made contact. It ignited a fire in their forms, burning their flesh.

"Yeah, I am fine." Alex reassured the concerned brunette. "Just have some things on my mind."

Sam was not convinced and that shrug Alex gave did not cure her dread. Yet, she did not stress upon it further.

 _She will tell me when she's ready_. 

"Come on girls. You worked hard today. Let's get to the cottage and eat. You'll need your strength." Eliza gestured towards the house.

"The last one to the house is a bad vegetable." Rudy shouted, setting her posture in order to run to the homestead.

"Your on." was Alex's last words as she sprinted towards the house with all her might.

Sam, too, ran enjoying the game.

Alex could've won. It would've been facile for her. But if this was her last day here, she was going to relish it as much as she can.

____________________________________________

 Night fell and sheltered all there was with its darkness. All that gave light was the crescent, so small and subtle, like a pin in a hay stack.

A perfect disguise that could veil Alex's escape.

The red head had spent every leisure moment she had, for two months, planning this mission.

She will finally go to the Unknown Land and bring her sister home.

With steps, light as a feather, she made her way through the house, sparing one last glance at her mother, Ruby and, of course Sam.

She had debated telling Sam about her journey. Sam, though living with farmers, was fierce and determined.

She resembled a Lion, willing to face every possible dread, to make sure her family was safe.

This was the trait she admired the most.

The fire in her eyes that reflected her strength.

She was also, however, aware that diving Sam into this will be a threat to her life. And if, in her watch, something were to happen to her, she will not be able to look at herself again.

The guilt of everything finally becoming her end.

Dismissing these abhorrent thought, she made her way to the edge of Lake Kufoo.

The route towards the Unknown Land was not difficult. But the way there was catastrophic.

Across this Lake, which meant three days at sea, would be the shore of the lands.

But the horrors that rested there was beyond anyone's mere thinking.

Those who were able to go there never returned.

Alex had squared every inch of the land, finding the hardest wood, to make her boat.

Now there she was, at the edge of the lake, with the most elegant contraption she had ever made.

_Maybe farming had its benefits after all._

The brown eyed lady was setting her assets in the boat as she saw a figure approach her.

Out of instinct, she pointed a serrated knife at the intruder.

"Stop right there." Alex screamed, adjusting her arm at a throwing position.

The figure approached her, hands raised in surrender.

"Calm down, Alex, its just me."

"Sam!" Alex breathed, annoyance noticeable in her voice.

_Can I do one thing without being interrupted._

"You weren't going to leave without me?" Sam had a smug smile on her face as she adjusted the bag tied at her back.

Sam had known about her plan, a few days before.

"Well actually, I was. Until YOU SNEAKED UP ON ME." Alex replied with exasperation. "How did you find out about my plan?"

"Your terrible at hiding things from me." The brunette answered, practically slurring her words.

"Just go, Sam." 

"And why would I do that? Your a farmer not a warrior." The brunette said, immediately regretting as the words left her mouth.

"It wasn't MY CHOICE" Alex replied a little harsh to her own ears.

Alex was never going to uphold farming as her source of livelihood. She was actually training to become a warrior, one of the royal guards. 

And she was surprisingly good at it. Her mentor always praised her posture and her relation with the swords.

Sam used to visit her during her training sessions and was in awe seeing her techniques. She swayed with the sword, both in total rhythm.

It was... intriguing, Alex's taste for the thrill, her love for the rush of adrenaline. It was a drug to her, which often caused the red head to charge head first into danger.

But she was not able to pursue her passion.

After Jeremiah's turbulent departure, it was up to Alex to secure her family.

And hence, she had to drift away from her dreams.

"I am sorry." Sam responded, "I am just worried about you and I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Cause I miss Kara as much as you do."

Alex could see the brunette was getting frustrated.

Sam had the capability to make Alex do anything. It was just the way the sentences rolled from her tongue, that made it so hard to resist.

"But what about Eliza?"

"Ruby is on it." The brunette replied stepping closer. A silence had made its place in the atmosphere, as Sam's steps were the only thing that resonated.

"I told her I would be leaving. She will be taking care of Eliza."

Arms reaching Alex's, Sam tried her best to sooth the red head in front of her.

"They will be alright."

"It's not them I am worried about." Alex said, voice cracking a bit.

Sam was aware that even tough Alex seemed tough outside, she was just as human as the rest of them. And for someone as reserved as her to lay down her armour, just for her, to show her most vulnerable and fragile skin, was more than the brunette ever wanted.

To be entrusted with the wounds so she may heal them.

"I am going to be fine." Sam replied, voice firm, not letting any fear slip into her speech.

"Beside," the brown eyed lady continued, nudging Alex a bit, "I will have you to protect me."

"Oh dear lord, Eliza is going to murder us"

"That she will do."

Both the woman were flooded in a fit of laughter, while their bodies were still in close contact.

After the enjoyment had faded, they both still let their skin be tethered.

There were facing each other, lips inches apart. They feel the other's warm breath bouncing off of each other's skin. 

Their bodies fitted perfectly. As if they were the last two pieces of a puzzle, meant to remain this way, to make the picture whole.

They remained there, lost in each other's eyes. Exploring the depths of their souls.

In that moment, maybe, they waited, if anyone of them was daring enough to make the first move.

"Uh. We should get going. Long way ahead of us."

Well maybe, they weren't.

"Yeah, we should" Alex replied, backing away, immediately, afraid she maybe had crossed a line.

Alex made her way toward the boat, making the final adjustments before they make their treacherous journey.

_Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all._

_______________________________________________

"Are you sure you know where we are going?"

It had been three days at sea.

Alex and Sam both took turns rowing the boat, seeing nothing but a vast floor of water.

"Positive." The red head replied, voice soaked withe surety.

For the first time of her life, she was sure about something. And, frankly, she was a bit anxious. Getting a chance to see her sister, after all these years, feels surreal.

"Is it you or the optimism talking?" Sam chuckled, teasing the read head.

"Both"

"Mmm" the brunette laughed at Alex's sarcastic approach.

They fell into a comfortable silence as each one of them took in the ocean, the very being they had become tired of seeing, and waited for the land to approach.

"Uh, Can I ask you something?" Alex said, in a rather small voice.

"What?" Sam crossed her brows in confusion.

"You never talk about Ruby's father or about anything that happened before we crossed paths. Why is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Note: To solve a confusion.
> 
> No one knows Kara is a Kryptonian except the people mentioned, not even Alex or Lex as she was kept hidden. However, she is associated to the House of El because she lives in the land ruled by them.  
> Hope it clears it up.


End file.
